Herpes simplex uveitis has become an important eye disease because of the severity of chronic herpetic of lesions, because of the high incidence of recurrence, and because of the severe glaucoma associated with the recurrent forms of the disease. At present,the precise role of herpes simplex virus (HSV) in the pathogenesis of herpetic uveitis is not clear, and the disease continues to be an enigmatic problem that is difficult to manage. Our previous studies in rabbits indicated that immunologic mechanisms were mainly responsible for the induction of both primary and recurrent uveitis. However, the exact immunological mechanisms underlying recurrent uveitis are not known at present. The proposed project is to carry out a further study on immunologic mechanisms of recurrent herpes simplex uveitis in rabbits, to define the pathogenesis of the disease, and also to explore a new approach concerning the management of this important ocular disease based on an immunologic concept of the pathogenesis of the uveitis.